Holding You
by Suffering
Summary: Harry becomes a father. Set to Staind's 'Zoe Jane'


Holding You   
  
Suffering

  
Harry Potter opened his eyes. It was morning, and he was in a hospital waiting room.   
"What? A hospital?" Rubbing his eyes he sits up straight, looking around, "Why am I here? What did I crash into this time?"   
"The floor. You fainted. Several times."   
"Ron?"   
"Apparently you couldn't handle the pressure. And here I thought you were braver than THAT. Oy. Some hero you are can't even sit through something like that."   
Harry shot out of his seat, if he wasn't awake before he was now.   
"Hermione. Hermione! Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?"   
"Hermione's fine mate, she's in her room, and she's fine. You're just lucky that I became skilled at answering rapid-fire questions with all the questioning done by McGonagall and Hermione. As to what   
happened I told you, you fainted and the doctors didn't appreciate the body on the floor of their operating room. So they moved you out here. And here you are!"   
Harry shook his head again, trying to get the cobwebs out.   
"In her room?"   
"Yeah, and from what I hear, she wanted to see you as soon as you woke up. So go you git. Or else I'll get yelled at. Better you than me, that's what I say."   
"Right, great friend you are. See you."   
"HEY! Yeah, well, same to you. Tell her I said hi, got to go to practice, SOME people have jobs."   
"Uh huh. Bye."   
With that Harry started walking to Hermione's room, and Ron left for Quidditch practice.   
_   
Well I want you to notice   
To notice when I'm not around   
I know that your eyes see straight through me   
And speak to me without a sound _   
  
Harry opened the door to Hermione's room slowly. Poking his head in, he whispered, "Anyone awake in here?" To which he was answered by a loud cry and a "Harry, get in here!" Opening the door, he walked in taking in the sight of Hermione with a bundle in her arms.   
Harry looked down and smiled. "Is that her?"   
"That's her. Her name's Lily Zoe Jane Potter."   
Harry smiled again and sighed. "Kind of a long name. But it's still beautiful. Just like she is."   
The baby wriggled in Hermione's arms, and gazing at the girl, Harry asked, "Do you think it'd be alright if I held her?"   
The reply was quick and somewhat irritable. "if you don't I think she'll start crying."   
  
Harry stared at the bundle as it was passed to him. Seating himself in a chair, he whispered to the girl,   
"Hey there Lily, my name is Harry, and I'm your daddy."   
Harry sucked in a breath as she opened her eyes and gurgled upon seeing him. Looking up, he grinned at Hermione,   
"She's perfect. Just like you."   
  
_   
And I want to hold you   
Protect you from all of the things   
I've already endured   
And I want to show you   
Show you all the things   
That this life has in store for you   
And I'll always love you   
The way that a father should love his daughter _   
  
Reaching down into his daughters cradle, Harry brushed one of her hairs out of her face. "I love you Lily. I hope you'll be alright here without me."   
  
  
_When I walked out this morning   
I cried as I walked to the door   
I cried about how long   
I'd be away for   
I cried about leaving you all alone _   
  
Harry turned around and kissed his wife, and with a quick goodbye, apparated away.   
Even though he'd only be gone for a few days, he didn't want to leave. His new life, one without the fear of Voldemort, without the fear of death, was one which he could be proud of being part of. And today he was going to make a decision that he would never have thought himself capable of a few years ago.   
  
_And I want to hold you   
Protect you from all of the things   
I've already endured   
And I want to show you   
Show you all the things   
That this life has in store for you   
And I'll always love you   
The way that a father should love his daughter   
Sweet Zoe Jane   
Sweet Zoe Jane_   
  
Harry tucked in his daughter giving her forehead a kiss before turning out the lights and closing the door.   
"Is she asleep?"   
Harry turned and replied, "Yes. She's asleep now. Don't worry, she's fine. We're here to protect her anyway remember?"   
"I know. It's just, she's my baby. I don't want anything to happen to her."   
"I won't let anything happen to her or to you."   
And with that Harry picked up his wife with a gasp, and carried her into their room.   
  
_So I wanted to say this   
'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin   
To explain to you what I have been through   
To explain where your daddy has been _   
  
Harry awoke. Rising from his bed he tiptoed towards the door and opened it. Upon reaching his daughters room he sighed. Opening that door, he walked over to her crib. Gazing into it, Harry stared at his daughter sleeping.   
"You've got to stop doing this. You're not going to get any sleep."   
"I know. But it's just, I never, not once, thought I would live to see this day. A day where I have a daughter, someone so fragile, so…innocent. I always thought that Voldemort would kill me. But I have a family." Harry breathed the last word out, and smiled through his tears.   
"I just want to be a good father."   
  
_So I want to hold you   
Protect you from all of the things   
I've already endured   
And I want to show you   
Show you all the things   
That this life has in store for you   
And I'll always love you   
The way that a father should love his daughter   
Sweet Zoe Jane   
Sweet Zoe Jane_   
  
Harry closed the door to his daughter's room. Turning to his wife he said, "And I never thought I would have a wife to help me."   
Hermione smiled at this and, taking Harry's hand, said, "But you are a father, not only that, but you're the father of my little girl. And there's nothing else I'd rather have than that. Now come on. You've got a big day tomorrow."   
"Why's that?"   
"Because tomorrow, you're introducing her to the world. A world where she can be safe and happy. A World that you created. For us."   
  
"For Her."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A/N: Hello there. Been a while since I posted huh? Well, this is a quick one-shot fic, I wrote it in the span of about an hour and for that amount of time, I think it's pretty good.   
As a reply to the one reviewer who didn't like the fact that I had bits of the song interspersed in the fic, I write mostly song fics, and it'd be a little too long to have the song together in the beginning, and if I put it at the end, people don't normally read it, so it's in the middle. I'm sorry if you don't like it, and I thank you sincerely for the review, but it's my style of writing. Anyway, thank you to all of the reviewers of my other fanfics, I hope you like this one.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any characters from said series, found herein. Please do not sue me, I make no money off of this work. I also do not own Staind, or their wonderful song 'Zoe Jane', the inspiration for this fic. Thank you.   
  
The song is by Staind, and it's called Zoe Jane. You may listen to it here: www.geocities.com/booha05/Staind_-_Zoe_Jane. Copy and Paste. add an h t m l after Jane, i would paste the link but Fanfiction.ne does not allow it. copy and paste then delete the space. it should work. I do own the CD, and it's a wonderful CD. Go buy it as soon as your done reading it.   



End file.
